Two Families
Summary Everyone in the firehouse is ordered to take a drug test after a call to a daycare center exposes them to a makeshift meth lab, and Severide stalls, not wanting his injury, or the painkillers he takes, to be discovered. Meanwhile, Truck and Squad find themselves pinned down by gunfire while trying to help the victim of a gang shooting, and a deep-fried turkey fire grows from small to explosive when a garage catches fire. Elsewhere, Dawson saves a bleeding man and Casey delivers a baby on the scene of a massive car pileup on the freeway. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson * Lauren German as Paramedic Leslie Shay * Charlie Barnett as Firefighter Peter Mills * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Teri Reeves as Doctor Hallie Thomas * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Shiri Appleby as Clarice Carthage * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Alexandra Metz as Elise Mills * Jeff Lima as Leon Cruz * Cody Sullivan as Ernie Co-Stars * Michael Vieau as Dan Jenkins * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * William Smillie as Kevin Hadley * Mouzam Makkar as Anna * Robyn Coffin as Cindy Herrmann * Gary Houston as Uncle Brad * Carolyn Hoerdemann as Sharon * Anthony Moseley as Tony * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Matt Klingler as Husband * Anne Brady as Carol * Aemilia Scott as Viv * Pearl Wood Prince as Lexi * Molly Reynolds as Verna * Christopher Corres as Fernando * Oscar Blanco as Latino Kid * Tonray Ho as Amanda * Baize Buzan as Sarah * Ann Joseph as Denise * Christine Tawfik as ER Doctor * DuShon Brown as Connie * Nikeya Young as Nurse * David VonKampen as Lee Henry Herrmann * Lucas VonKampen as Luke Herrmann Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Co-Executive Producer * Marc Dube as Co-Executive Producer * Thania St. John as Co-Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Bryan Oh as Supervising Producer * John L. Roman as Producer * Tim Deluca as Producer * Hilly Hicks, Jr. as Producer * Carla Corwin as Co-Producer * Lisa Wiegand as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Micky Blythe as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jennifer Rudnicke as Casting * Mickie Paskal as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Michael Gilvary as Executive Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes